


[鸣人生日贺文/佐鸣] Dreaming (现代向，睡奸提及，PWP)

by Yanmila522



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Medical Using, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sleeping Rape
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-09
Updated: 2018-10-09
Packaged: 2019-07-28 16:40:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16245650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yanmila522/pseuds/Yanmila522
Summary: *本鸣人生日贺文改编自某大学群组诉说的一件事，是真是假我不清楚，我也是从初中认识到现在的好朋友那儿听说这件事*这文写得不容易，一直卡得很离谱，我刚刚才赶好稿就发了，毕竟鸣人生日嘛，祝我们可爱的鸣人生日快乐哦！*剧情设定为佐鸣是室友关系，非大学AU，如果文笔渣，错字的话都是我的祸，角色ooc也是我的祸*希望大家会喜欢，废话不多说，放文！





	[鸣人生日贺文/佐鸣] Dreaming (现代向，睡奸提及，PWP)

“嗯...别...佐助不行！啊！”一波诡异的快感充实着鸣人的全身，这陌生又熟悉的感觉让鸣人又是恐惧又是兴奋。  
等鸣人再次睁开眼睛的时候，却眼前只有熟悉的天花板。  
鸣人微微抬起头往身上穿着那印有卡通版鱼板的宽松睡裤一看，只见跨下微微抬起的小玩意正跟主人来打招呼。  
他摸了一下身上依然穿得好好的睡衣，还伸手探进自己的睡裤内摸了摸感觉哪里怪怪的后穴，却只摸到依然菊花干涩无比。  
这完全就与他梦中那湿得一塌糊涂的后穴完全是相反的情况。  
鸣人把手指抽回来，感觉自己现在睡姿不太舒服便翻过身子，却感到腰肢一阵酸意。  
鸣人下意思地慢慢滚到床铺边，从上铺往下去探头，只见平时只有面无表情的室友的脸已经褪去了，剩下的只有安稳睡颜正表示他正在熟睡中。  
鸣人再次躺回床上，有些不明自己为何会怀疑这男室友会对他心怀不轨呢？  
刚刚的他只是又做春梦，而春梦对象依旧是他的室友宇智波佐助罢了，鸣人暂时用怎么一个理由来说服自己。  
春梦，对于每一个男人这是一件非常美好的事，同样是男人的鸣人以前也是那么认为，但他近期觉得他做春梦过于繁密，而且每次春梦内的主角都是宇智波佐助在上面操他。  
这感觉哪里都不对经。  
明明刚开始的三个月前与宇智波佐助同住时都没有做过任何的春梦，却就在两个月前，他梦见自己在宇智波佐助用手套弄他的阴茎之下下射精了。  
那天刚起来的他当然认为自己是太久没有接触到温柔可人的女孩，所以才会将那帅气的室友变成他的春梦对象。  
可接着事情开始发展地不可想象，他开始梦到自己的后穴被佐助用手指玩弄菊花到有感觉，甚至有好几次都是梦见自己被佐助的阴茎肏地产生异常的快感，每次起床后还会觉得后穴有种说不出来的奇怪与腰部的酸痛。  
结果今天的鸣人在工作的时候再次因为觉得自己的春梦会多而烦恼地想着自己会不会是生病了，怎么都那么繁密在做春梦...  
“嘿！漩涡鸣人！你怎么在发呆？是不是那位美女令你神魂颠倒？”死党兼同事名叫牙的男子不知何时站着在鸣人身后，鸣人有些被吓着地拍着胸口地说道：“你何时站着我身后？！”  
“就刚刚？”牙回答。  
“鸣人，牙，你们快点干活，这份报告明天要交了，如果你们在不快点动手我明天无法交给经理。”经过鸣人的办公桌的女同事小樱一手握着咖啡催促着他们俩，牙只好回到自己座位。  
“鸣人，如果真的有不舒服就请个假，我和牙他们可以应付的。”鸣人点头，小樱微笑地拍了拍鸣人的肩上就踏着高跟鞋离开了。  
鸣人等小樱离开后便举起双手拍了一下自己的脸颊，在心里对自己喊了一声加油，先快快完成好工作，早些回家再想。  
可今天经理心情似乎不怎么好，鸣人的工作修改了一遍又遍，终于在鸣人加班了一个小时半后才得以离开公司，带着一身疲倦的身体回到与室友同住的房间。  
鸣人把公司包扔在沙发上一边，一手扯松掉绑了一整天的领带，毫无形象躺在沙发上。  
这时，一股味噌的香飘散在空气中，鸣人立刻坐直了身子，往香气来源看去，只见室友双手正捧着一个托盘，托盘上正放着一个碗。  
鸣人看着室友来到他面前将碗放在他面前，鸣人立刻凑过去确认眼前碗内盛着的食物，然后发出惊讶的语气看着眼前的男人那样道，“你竟然会做味噌拉面？！”  
“不想吃？”佐助说完伸手要取回桌上的碗，鸣人赶紧把眼前那碗经常被佐助说是没有营养的食物却竟然被佐助弄出来的味噌拉面的碗给捉紧紧，然后拿起筷子说道：“当然不是！我要开动了！”  
鸣人赶紧先在佐助可能还会拿走他现在正紧握着的夹了一口热腾腾的面条，吹凉一下就放入口，深怕佐助把他最喜欢的味噌拉面给抢走。  
第一口吃进嘴里的面条直接让鸣人有些惊喜，因为这味道极像他喜欢的一家开在他家附近的拉面馆里卖的味噌拉面。  
难得吃到了好吃的拉面，不耗一刻时间，鸣人就将整碗面吃得干干净净。  
他躺在沙发上满足地轻轻抚摸着有些凸出来的肚子，不知道是不是真的是吃饱了就会令人有想睡觉的感觉，鸣人感觉到眼袋开始沉重疲倦。  
就在他要闭上眼睛前那一刻，他听到佐助叫他回房间睡觉后，他就陷入一片漆黑了。  
怎么他又做春梦了？而且还是已经全身被剥光躺着，还无法动弹！  
“鸣人...”不知何时佐助站着在他面前俯视着他，他身上的西装依然衣冠楚楚穿着，显得全身裸露着的鸣人感到莫名羞耻。  
“佐助？”鸣人试探地道出室友的名字。  
可这个在梦中内佐助不知道是不是没有听到鸣人呼唤他的名字，还是佐助在现实中也是不多话的人所以在梦中也如鸣人所想象一样不多话，佐助就这样什么都没说就跪在鸣人面前。  
鸣人原本想要再次呼唤多一次佐助的名字，却被眼前正在发生着的一件事让他忍不住倒吸一口冷。  
这...这...眼前这画面未免诡异又香艳了吧？！  
他竟然看着佐助的头往他的腿间前进后，小鸣人就瞬间感觉被佐助温热的口腔被包裹着，鸣人不禁舒服地低深呻吟。  
鸣人从来没想过口交会与自慰的快感其实是完全不同的，那种舒服是他完全不会形容，总而言之是比自慰还要爽的事！  
不知道是不是同样是男人的佐助了解男人的敏感部位，因为肉棒传来的快感从未停下过，鸣人渐渐呼吸声变得仓促，全部热源都堆积在肉柱中等待发射，就在佐助的舌尖轻轻刮过鸣人敏感的马眼后，鸣人就射了出来。  
发泄后的鸣人的脑袋顿时变得恍恍惚惚的，让鸣人完全反应不过来，连佐助渐渐靠近自己的胸前都没有注意到。  
等他反应过来的时候，佐助整个身体已经半压着他身上，正伸出舌头准备舔舐他的乳头。  
鸣人脸红的觉得这个很羞耻想要阻止佐助，无奈身体至今都无法动弹，他也只能眼巴巴看着佐助的舌头在舔着他的乳头的时候，给了佐助一个比刚才还要高一节音的呻吟来回答佐助。  
当然佐助听到了也更加卖力地舔舐他乳头，就这样粗糙的舌苔一直在他两颗敏感的乳尖游走着，把粉色的乳头都给染得有些通红。  
可佐助还没停下，似乎在等待鸣人的其他反应，鸣人已经放弃猜想佐助的每个动作，因为他的脑子现在只有佐助给予他的性快感。  
可快感持续没多久，因为在乳头被刺激之下的阴茎再次勃起，佐助便停下所以动作，这让鸣人有些不满。  
直到感觉有一根黏乎乎的手指试图探入他的后穴正在给他做扩张，“唔...”鸣人先是感觉到一阵不适，但在佐助的缓缓抽动下后渐渐适应了体内的手指。  
随后佐助维持这样重复的动作加到至三根手指，鸣人已经感觉到后穴的内壁明显被撑得满满，佐助又抽插了几下就抽出了在鸣人体内手指。  
原本填满的后穴被瞬间抽空后变得空荡，让人总感觉少了些什么。  
“屁股翘高点。”佐助突然再次说话，鸣人也乖巧地听话的翘高一些。  
可之后的鸣人对于梦中的自己那种听话感到后悔，因为他突然被佐助那么一操，也把自己从梦中给叫醒了。  
可醒来一睁开双眼，怎么进入眼帘是佐助挑起眼眉，似笑非笑地看着他呢？！  
还有他为何比梦中更明显感觉到他的菊花内有一根东西正插着在里面动也不动。  
他吓得睁大眼睛看着眼前穿着虽不是与梦中同样是西装服却上衣依然穿得如此整齐的佐助。  
这不是春梦，而真的是佐助操进他的屁股内了...  
鸣人完全有想责问佐助的冲动，为什么这样对他却因为对这信息量消化太大而口吃起来。  
“你...你...我...”  
“醒来了？那么我们可要继续了。”  
“哈？你在说什么！啊！”  
佐助再次抽动起他的肉棒，让还没说完话的鸣人瞬间让‘啊’代替了他原本的话。  
“佐....助..嗯...”又是那波陌生又熟悉的快感，这是他这几次做春梦会有这种感觉，因为如电流般电击麻醉全身的感觉会让鸣人有些上瘾，后穴也不禁因为快感的突袭不停收缩内壁。  
之后在鸣人被佐助一次用手套弄与一次抽插之下各射了两次后，佐助终于也射出今天第一波精液在鸣人的体内，而小鸣人则因为连射了三次后只能微微颤抖着，再也无法射出任何精液了。  
而鸣人现在完全就不想用脑子想任何东西，他已经感觉很累，闭上眼睛后就瞬间睡着了，完全错过了佐助在他耳边小声地对他说道：“鸣人，我很早就想对你那么做了。”

 

END


End file.
